


Riley P. Thatcher, Vampire Hunter

by ninjani



Series: Super Self-Indulgent Vampire Fics [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/M, M/M, Multi, Vampires, i mean its vampires what did you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjani/pseuds/ninjani
Summary: Riley P. Thatcher is a well respected salesman in the town of Erolis. When vampires start accosting the town, he steps up to protect its citizens.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Super Self-Indulgent Vampire Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552732
Kudos: 3
Collections: Super Self-Indulgent Vampire Fics





	Riley P. Thatcher, Vampire Hunter

Back when Riley still lived in Erolis he was a well known and well respected member of the city. He ran a respectable business handling in antiques and trinkets, and he spent his late afternoons consulting with the mayor. His late nights and early mornings were for him to spend, and he did so with the utmost eagerness, making sweet love to his endless lineup of lovers. His bed was never cold, so to say.

It was on one such early morning that there was a knock on his front door. Riley rose from the bed, untangling himself from a mass of limbs and quickly grasped his blouse that had been thrown aside so haphazardly before. Still buttoning up the blouse he opened the door with a sigh, knowing who it was that was bothering him before he even had done so. 

“Mister mayor,” he spoke, an agitated glint to his voice. “It is five in the morning, whatever do you want.”

“Ah, mister Thatcher.” he said, fumbling his hands as his eyes landed on Rileys partially unbuttoned top half. He looked away quickly. “I promise you I wouldn’t have disturbed you if it wasn’t of the utmost importance.”

Riley cocked an eyebrow, but the mayor hesitated, looking inside behind the young man, his eyes searching for one of his many visitors. Riley was well known with the townspeople for his, one might call it, eccentricities. But he was a valuable member of society so they let it slide for the most part. Still, the mayor didn’t want any common whore overhearing what he had to say.

“Come on,” Riley insisted, as he subtly blocked his line of sight. “out with it. What has you brought me to my doorstep at the crack of dawn?”

“There has been an incident.” Rileys adept fingers worked their way up and fastened the final button. And the mayor couldn’t help but follow the movement with his eyes.

“An incident?” Riley asked, the mayors eyes shot back up to his.

“Yes,” The mayor quieted. “A murder.” he whispered.

At this Rileys eyebrows shot up. “Just a second, mister Mayor.” As soon as the words left his mouth he turned and grabbed his coat. A long, dark gray fabric, with a beautiful red lining. He stepped outside with the mayor and locked the door behind him. “Show the way, and tell me what happened.”

“So mister Baker was preparing his store for the day, he always gets up early, you see. And as he was throwing out the uneaten bread from yesterday in the alley behind his shop, he saw what he thought was a young tramp by his bins. He thought he was stealing his bread, as one would, and went to scare the young boy away, but soon realised the boy wasn’t moving. He got closer and realised the poor kid was dead. 

He showed up on my doorstep, but didn’t tell me what he thought had happened. However, he was adamant about the fact that the kid had been murdered.”

Riley took long confident strides to the bakery a few blocks away. “He’s sure he was murdered?” he asked. “Have you been able to confirm this?”

The Mayor stopped for a moment. Riley looked back at his halted companion, but he soon picked himself up and started firmly walking among the taller man again. “No.” The mayor spoke firmly. “I wished not to have that image in my mind. But from the way mister Baker was speaking it could have only been one thing.”

The two of them rounded the corner, mister Baker was giving a statement to the guard, and behind them the alley was blocked off. Riley had only to take a few steps forward to confirm what he already suspected. “Vampire.” He said aloud, and the mayor visibly shook behind him.

And that was truly the reason he was so well respected in his town. When Riley had lived in Lazuria he had had plenty of run ins with the vampiric population, and he considered himself an expert of the sort. He kept Trizoria safe. And in turn the town didn’t ask about his more questionable pursuits.

Riley passed the blockade and kneeled by the body of the boy. His eyes were wide open and scared, his skin a sickly pale and it clung to his bones like wet tissue. Riley lightly traced his fingers along the boy’s tapered skin, he stopped at his wrists. They were both broken.

Riley raised suddenly and turned to walk back to the mayor. “Broken wrists to hide the fact that they drank from that spot.” He gritted his teeth in anger. “It’s a move I have seen in Lazuria. Vampires trying to hide their scent but being incredibly inept at it.”

The mayor looked concerned. “Do you think there’s more than one?” He asked, once again fumbling his hands.

Riley shook his head. “Not necessarily.” He held out his hand to the mayor. “Don’t you worry. I will get rid of this bloodsucker and make sure it doesn’t harm another one of our townspeople.”

When Riley returned to his home that morning, he was cold and tired. He felt like he hadn’t slept in days. As he hung his coat back on the rack, he felt arms snake around his chest, already undoing the top buttons of his neatly made blouse. He quickly spun in place, to meet the bright face of his latest suitor: a young man with dark brown curls, and soft brown eyes. A smile so kind it could warm any heart. And that’s what it did, as Riley felt warmer immediately.

Riley lifted his hand to brush softly against that warmth, and placed a gentle kiss into those curls. Then he grabbed the younger mans hand an lead him into the living room, onto the couch. He let himself sink down into the soft velvet cushions, as the man before him undid his own blouse. Riley motioned for the man to come closer, and he did so eagerly. Their lips met in a heated kiss, warm, clinging hands on every inch of skin. Riley dug his fingers into the soft skin of his suitors hips, spinning their position so that now the younger man was on his back on the couch, pinned by Rileys arms and legs. The young man curled his fingers around the back of Rileys neck, playing with the few stray hairs at its nape, he smiled excitedly up towards his master, and Riley hungrily placed kisses all over his chest. He moved upward at an even pace, and eventually found the young mans neck, lacing it with soft peppered kisses. He sent a quick, questioning look upwards, and the young man nodded eagerly. Riley smirked and groaned in ecstasy as his fangs pierced through the soft skin, and the taste of blood exploded on his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Riley really is one of my favorite OCs and I love him very much, he has a lot of backstory and there's a lot I could write with him. So if anybody is interested I will gladly write more about him.


End file.
